


It’s Okay

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harley Quinn - Freeform, M/M, Party, Smut, jongsang, yeosang is harley quinn and in fishnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: In which they all get invited to a Halloween Party, and Yeosang dresses up as Harley Quinn to tease Jongho.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Other Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	It’s Okay

_Halloween Party at my place at five on Friday! - Jackson Wang_  
  
-is what everyone reads, as their phones ding. 

“You guys wanna go?” Hongjoong asks as he looks at the rest.

“Why not?” Seonghwa replies, and the rest nod in agreement. “I kinda wanna show off the costume I bought the other day.”

“You still haven’t shown me it,” Hongjoong pouts, and Seonghwa smiles at his boyfriend.

“You’ll see it soon,” Seonghwa assures. “But we can also go, so Yeosang can show off his costume, as well.”

“Hyung, I am not wearing that,” he repeats.

“Yes you are,” Seonghwa insists. “It’s time you be brave, and break out of your shell. And besides, you’ll probably get some of Jongho’s-”

“Some of my what?” he says, startling all of them, as he walks into the room, coming back from the kitchen.

“Some of your advice,” Yunho speaks up, saving Seonghwa and Yeosang since none of them speak up. 

“My advice on what?” Jongho questions, sitting down.

“Your advice on...my outfit,” Yeosang answers, and he awkwardly motions to his clothes. “H-how do I look?”

“You look nice, hyung,” Jongho assures, smiling. Yeosang feels his cheeks heat up, and he looks down at his lap.

“Well, we better go, if we want to get the costumes,” San says, standing up. “You guys coming?” He looks at Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi.

The three nod and they get up, kissing their boyfriends—except Yeosang, who waits for them—goodbye, before leaving.

\--

“No, I am not wearing that.”

“Why not?”

“Because they’re _fishnets_!”

“So?”

_“So?”_

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, and he puts the fishnets in their small cart. “You’re wearing them. And before you can complain, they’ll be covered by the jeans you’re going to wear, anyway. They’ll just peek out a bit.”

“Peak out a bit my ass,” Yeosang grumbles.

“Don’t worry, Yeosang,” Mingi chuckles, wrapping an arm around the older’s shoulder. “You’ll probably look great, and Jongho will finally want to fuck you.”

“Mingi!” Yeosang hisses, his cheeks turning warm. “There are kids around.”

Mingi shrugs. “Oh, well.”

Yeosang sighs, shaking his head. _I need new friends._

\--

“You guys go over there, and we’ll go over here,” Seonghwa says, as the four of them separate from the other four.

“Why can’t we see you?” Hongjoong pouts. “I mean, we’re all dating. Except for Jongho and Yeosang, but they won’t mind.”

“It’s a surprise,” Mingi says. “You guys will see how we look like anyway in a few minutes. Stop being babies.”

Yunho pouts. “You’re mean.”

“Sorry, babe.” Mingi smiles sheepishly at him. “Now let us leave, so we can get ready.”

“Fine,” the other four—except Jongho, since he doesn’t really mind—grumble, walking toward their designated rooms.

“That was nice thinking, Mingi,” Yeosang says, as they step inside their room.

Mingi bows. “Thank you.”

“Alright, now let’s get you changed,” San smirks, grabbing the bag that has Yeosang’s costume in it. Yeosang groans.

\--

Seonghwa is the one that opens the door, when they are all done, noticing the other four already dressed, sitting down on the couch. Hongjoong is dressed as a pirate, Yunho dressed as Thor, with the blonde wig and all, Wooyoung dressed as one of the characters in _Harry Potter_ , and Jongho dressed as a vampire.

“Nice costumes, guys,” Seonghwa compliments, making them look at him. But their eyes widen, as their eyes set on him, Hongjoong’s widening the most.

“Wow,” he breaths, raking his eyes over Seonghwa’s frame. He is dressed as a sailor girl, his dress skimpy with white stockings, small blue bows at the top, and white and blue heels, a sailor hat on top of his curled raven hair.

“You look sexy, hyung,” Yunho winks, voicing Hongjoong’s thoughts.

Seonghwa giggles. “Thanks. You look nice, too.”

The other three males also walk out, Mingi dressed as an army man, San matching Wooyoung’s costume, dressed as another _Harry Potter_ character, and Yeosang is dressed as Harley Quinn. He has the white and red ‘Daddy’s Lil’ Monster’ shirt on, a red and blue bomber jacket, the shirt tucked into white ripped jeans, a black belt tied around the waist, white boots, and you can see the fishnets that peek out of the holes of the jeans he's wearing. And to finish off the look, he has the white, blue, and pink wig on, the pink and blue eyeshadow, and the small black heart underneath his left eye. 

Jongho chokes on his water, as his eyes lay on Yeosang.

“Woah, you okay?” he asks worriedly, rushing over to pat Jongho on the back.

Jongho nods, trying to stop his coughing fit. “I...I’m fine.”

Yeosang nods this time, and he blushes a bit, as he realizes he is still touching Jongho. He takes his hand off, and looks up, seeing everyone smirking at him. He rolls his eyes at them, getting up.

“We gonna leave yet?” he questions, and Yunho nods.

“Yeah, let’s leave,” he says, grabbing the keys.

They all get their stuff, before they walk out of their house, heading toward Yeosang’s car. 

\--

Even when they are a block away, the eight can already feel the beat and vibration of the music from Jackson’s house. They soon arrive at the male’s house, parking, and getting out of the car. They head inside the house, the scent of alcohol, sex, and sweat filling their nostrils. 

“I wanna get drunk tonight,” San announces, and Wooyoung chuckles at him.

“Then let’s get drunk,” Wooyoung agrees, and the two leave to head toward where the alcohol is.

“Hopefully they don’t do anything stupid,” Jongho mutters, and the rest nod in agreement, even though they all know San and Wooyoung _are_ going to do something stupid.

They’re Woosan, after all.

“Let’s still get drinks, though,” Hongjoong says, and they follow behind the Woosan couple.

“So, seducing Jongho is already in action,” Seonghwa whispers to Yeosang and the younger chokes on his drink. Seonghwa giggles and pats Yeosang’s back to help him stop.

“W-when was it even a plan?” he asks when he stops coughing.

“Ever since we bought the costume,” Seonghwa replies as if it isn’t obvious. “The rest and I are going to help you seduce him for the rest of the night if you don’t do anything.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me or not,” Yeosang mutters, taking another sip of his drink.

“He does,” Seonghwa assures. “He’s just too dumb to see it. You want him to fuck you when you’re drunk?”

“Hyung!” Yeosang hisses, sending him a look.

“What?” Seonghwa questions innocently. “Do you wanna be drunk or not? A simple question.”

“A little, so I can have the courage,” Yeosang finally answers, and Seonghwa snickers.

“Alright, then,” he says. “Now let’s get this party on!”

\--

For the next three hours, the eight party. San and Wooyoung do end up getting drunk, and also end up doing something stupid: telling Jongho Yeosang has a crush on him.

Jongho is surprised, to say the least, but he is happy that Yeosang likes him back. He actually does have a crush on Yeosang, but he doesn’t want to say anything, in fear that it might ruin their friendship. But now that he learns that Yeosang likes him back, he doesn’t have to be scared anymore.

“Yo, you guys wanna play seven minutes in heaven?!” a blue-haired male dressed as one of the dwarfs from _Snow White_ , announces loudly, and everyone cheers.

“We’re not twelve anymore, Jimin!” Yunho yells back, and everyone laughs.

“Who cares?!” Jimin points out. “We’re all drunk.” Yunho can’t argue with that. The people that want to play—which is around like twenty—walk into another room, sitting down in a circle. Jimin grabs an empty bottle and places it down in the middle. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I’ll go,” a silver-haired male dressed in a Ryan costume, Kim Namjoon, replies, leaning over to spin the bottle. It spins and spins until it lands on a brown-haired male dressed in a pumpkin costume, Kim Seokjin.

“Get it on, you two!” a raven-haired female dressed as a fairy, Kim Jisoo, cheers, and everyone else cheers with her.

When the seven minutes are up, Namjoon and Seokjin walk out, their faces red. Everyone smirks, and Jimin asks who wants to go next. Yeosang doesn’t raise his hand, but he feels someone nudge him. He turns and sees that it was San.

“Spin it,” he says. “Jongho’s here, too.”

“Really?” Yeosang looks around the circle and notices the familiar vampire also there.

“Spin it,” San repeats. “It might land on Jongho.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Yeosang frowns, and San rolls his eyes.

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” Yeosang mutters. He is drunk enough, anyway. He reaches over and spins the bottle. It spins and spins...until it lands on Jongho. Yeosang’s eyes widen, and San lets out a squeal, as well as the other people who know about Yeosang’s feelings.

“Get it on, you two,” Mingi, who is also there, yells out, and Yeosang blushes, glaring at him.

Yeosang and Jongho get up, heading toward the closet. Someone yells that their time began, and awkward tension rises in the small space of the closet.

“Hyung...” Jongho starts, making the older look at him. “Do you actually like me?”

Yeosang’s eyes widen, and he blushes once again. “W-who told you that?”

“San and Wooyoung,” Jongho replies, and Yeosang sighs. _Of course, they did._

“W-what if I do?” he stutters, averting eye contact with Jongho.

“Then it’d be okay,” he answers, and Yeosang looks up at him with wide eyes. “I like you, too, hyung.”

“Really?” Yeosang can’t believe his ears. Jongho smiles, and he nervously goes in for a kiss. Yeosang kisses back almost right away and sets his hand on Jongho’s jaw, the two kissing for a bit, before pulling away.

“Really,” he whispers, and Yeosang smiles, before going in for another kiss. They kiss once again, and Jongho wraps his arms around the older’s waist, Yeosang doing the same to Jongho’s neck, and Jongho presses Yeosang against the door. Jimin’s voice rings in their ears, the male saying they only have six minutes now. Jongho starts kissing down Yeosang’s neck, leaving a few marks behind. Yeosang moans, extending his neck, so Jongho can have more access. Jongho’s hands trail lower, and they land on Yeosang’s hips. He starts taking off the bomber jacket Yeosang has on and throws it on the floor. He takes off the shirt as well and starts kissing Yeosang’s collarbone. “Do you have any idea how much I had to restrain myself from attacking you?” he murmurs against Yeosang’s soft skin. “You looked so good in this outfit, I almost thought you were just doing it to tease me.”

“I sort of was,” the older admits, letting out a small giggle.

“You were?” Jongho looks up at him, and Yeosang nods.

“It was mostly Seonghwa-hyung’s idea, but I went along with it because I wanted to confess to you tonight.”

Jongho smiles, and he kisses Yeosang again. They soon pull away, and Jongho goes on his knees. He stares up at Yeosang, and he nods. Jongho unbuttons the older’s white pants, and almost drools, as he completely sees the fishnets hugging the other’s legs.

“And when I saw the fishnets...damn,” Jongho mutters, pressing a soft kiss on Yeosang’s thigh.

“Again, Seonghwa-hyung’s idea,” he giggles.

“Of course it was,” Jongho mutters, shaking his head. He completely takes off Yeosang’s jeans, and he sighs in relief, once there is less force on his boner. Speaking of which, Jongho smirks, as he sees Yeosang’s dick pressing against his fishnets. “I kinda don’t want to take these off, if I’m going to fuck you,” he admits in a low murmur, dragging his finger along the fishnets that are hugging Yeosang’s creamy thighs, and Yeosang shivers.

“Th-then don’t. We only have four minutes now.” Jongho nods, and he searches the corners of the room for the lube and condom. Yeosang doesn’t have any boxers, or any type of underwear on—again probably Seonghwa’s idea—so Jongho can finger him easily. Well, as easily as he can with the fishnets on. He coats three of his fingers with lube and aligns one with Yeosang’s hole. Yeosang nods at him, and Jongho inserts his finger in slowly, Yeosang immediately letting out a moan. “Just put it in already,” he shakily says. “I prepped myself earlier.”

“You did?” Jongho raises an eyebrow in slight surprise.

Yeosang nods, a blush covering his cheeks. “I had a feeling this would probably happen, so I did.” Jongho chuckles, and he stands up. Using his strength, he wraps Yeosang’s legs around his waist, and Yeosang groans, as Jongho does that. Jongho coats his dick with lube and aligns it with Yeosang’s hole. He slowly pushes himself in, him and Yeosang immediately releasing moans. Once Jongho is fully in, he waits for Yeosang to tell him he can move, and Yeosang does, when he taps Jongho’s bicep, holding onto them. Jongho slowly starts moving, not wanting to risk hurting Yeosang. Yeosang doesn’t mind, loving the way Jongho is already fulling him up. Jongho continues at the same pace for a few minutes, before they hear Jimin’s voice again, saying they only had three minutes. “G-go faster,” he says, and Jongho looks at him doubtfully.

“You sure?” Jongho asks, and Yeosang nods.

Hesitantly, Jongho speeds up his pace, and Yeosang throws his head back against the door. His grip against Jongho’s bicep tightens, and the younger takes that as a sign Yeosang is enjoying it. He continues moving, loving the sounds that come out of Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang continues moaning, moving against the door, as Jongho thrusts into him. The fishnets are still on, but Yeosang feels like they are ripped where his butt is, considering how big Jongho is.

“Two minutes!” Jimin yells, and Jongho speeds up his pace.

Yeosang is sure the others can hear them fucking, but he doesn’t care. He wants to prove to Seonghwa, San, and Mingi that he _does_ have the balls to confess to his crush. (even though jongho asked him if he does have a crush on him, but that’s beside the point.)

“You feel so good, hyung,” Jongho whispers in Yeosang’s ear, kissing the spot below it, leaving a small hickey there.

Yeosang moans, loving the words Jongho said to him. Jongho’s hands go to Yeosang’s hips, and he rams himself in deeper, making Yeosang release a louder moan. Jongho knows he has found the older’s prostate, so he continues hitting that spot, having to muffle Yeosang’s moans with his hands, since he is close to screaming. Jongo continues abusing that spot, and Jimin yells, “One minute left, guys!” This time, Yeosang rolls his hips down to meet Jongho’s thrusts, helping the younger move. Jongho loves it, and he continues moving with the help of Yeosang. When Jimin yells they only have thirty seconds left, Yeosang announces he is cumming, his walls tightening around Jongho’s dick. Jongho presses their lips together, and swallows down Yeosang’s scream, as he cums. Jongho soon cums after, spilling his seed into the condom and pulling out. “Time’s up, guys!” 

Jongho is quick to clean him and Yeosang up, helping Yeosang change. They are done about thirty seconds later, and they walk out of the room, smirking faces looking back at them.

“You guys had a good time, huh?” Wooyoung says smugly, and Jongho shrugs.

“You could say that.”

“Did he really fuck you in the fishnets?” Seonghwa whispers to Yeosang, and he nods. Seonghwa smirks, and he flips his imaginary hair. “See, I was right.”

“You sure were, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more jongsang fics.


End file.
